Someday
by YaoiFreak7272
Summary: Dee comes home positivly steaming at something that happeded at work. Then he vanishes and Ryo has to find him... Um PG i guess. A song fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fake. I wish I did.  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try to turn back the tables  
  
"Dee! What's wrong?!" "Nothing okay! Its just nothing!" "Damn it Dee! Its not nothing if you're acting like this! You come home early, dodge my questions, skip my kiss. Ya yelled at Carol for staying home from school to be with Bikky, and you yelled at Bikky for being sick! What's the matter!?" Tears pricked at Ryo's eyes. 'Dee was fine when he left for work this morning.' He thought to himself as he watched Dee grab at his black jean jacket swinging it over his left shoulder. "Just never mind Alright?! I'll be back later." "B-but where are you-" "I'LL BE BACK LATER!" Dee turned and walked out the door slamming it behind himself. "FINE!" Ryo yelled at its closed frame. Tears of anger, frustration, and hurt formed in his eyes as he slid down the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been to much of this Don't think it's to late  
  
"Ryo?" Carol peeked around the corner. He quickly wiped at his face and stood up, slightly embarrassed that he had been caught crying. "I'm sorry Cal. Are you alright?" "Yes. Bu-" "And Bik?" "He's about to kill Dee, but I wont let him out of his bed. You have a phone call." She handed him the black cordless phone. "Thanks Cal. Hello?" Hey Ryo. This is Drake. "Hi Drake. What's up?" You sound like shit. Are you all right? "Yeah I'm fine." Did Dee get home okay? Ryo was taken a back. "Um...yeah but he just left." Did he talk to you about work yet? "No, Why? What happened?" Uh...you better come in for a bit. Alright? "Sure...I-I'll be there in a few. Thank you." No prob. Bye. "Hey Cal. Can you watch Bikky a while for me? I have to go in to the precinct for a bit." "Yeah. Um...Ryo?" "Hmm?" "Be careful."  
  
Nothings wrong Just as long as You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow Gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow Gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
"Oh Ryo!" "Hey Drake. What's up?" "We have a guy in the hole who wants to talk to you. Dee tried to talk with him this morning in his office. He came out about twenty minutes later and said to me, these are his words not mine, "Get that ass out of my office. Then I said, are you okay Dee? Then he said, I dunno I've gotta get out of here, cover me. Then he left. He looked sick or something." "Where's the guy at?" "Over there." Ryo walked over and into the room. As if everything else that had happened today wasn't enough, what was next was well... "Randy!" "Jake? W-what are you doing here?" "Ah I popped someone off for trying to rape my wife. It was totally a self defense so I can get off easy." "Well do you have the evidence?" "Yeah I'll be fine. How have you been? I haven't seen you since your parents...well." "I'm fine. I uh gotta ask you a quick question? You spoke with an officer this morning in his office." "Oh that Detective Laytner guy? Yeah that's how I knew you were here." "What did you say to him? What did you two talk about?!" "Chill Randy. Or should I call you Ryo? That's what everyone here calls you." "I don't care. What did you say to Dee?!" "Well I saw a picture of you and we started talking."  
  
"Did you say anything offensive to him?" "Like what?" "Oh I don't know but he was fine this morning and as I here it after he talked to you he was a little...upset." "Well I...I did question him about why he had so many pictures of you." "And..."  
  
"And he told me that you to were...well-" "A couple?" "Well yeah, but I didn't believe him. Don't worry." "Then what did you say." "I told him flat out that you weren't gay, and that even if you were dating that you deserved better than him." "WHY would you tell him something like that? Dee is sensitive to stuff like that, though he doesn't usually let on." "Why do you care about him so much? I thought you were home taking care of your kid." "He's not really my kid." Ryo dug around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "This is Bikky. He moved in with me after his father was murdered. This girl, Carol, is also our friend. She is three years older than Bik. And this is Dee and Me. He wasn't lying." Ryo handed his friend Jake a picture of Dee and Himself he had in his wallet. Dee was holding him in a cradle hold, laughing. "You mean you...you're a..." "Yes we are a couple. And what you said to him upset him. A lot. Look, I have to go find him. Good luck with your case." "But Randy?"  
  
"Good bye Jake."  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway We could end up saying Things we've always needed to say So we could end up stringing  
  
"DAMMIT JESS! What if I'm not good enough for him? What if that guy was right? What if he deserves someone better than me? I don't know what to do!" Dee kicked at the gravestone lying infront of him. "Tell me, what the hell I'm supposed to do!" He threw down his half-smoked cigarette and stomped of to his car, and drove off. ~ "Well he was here." Ryo said aloud to himself pushing some cigarette butts around with his foot. "Dee..."  
  
Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
"Mother? Mother?" "Hello Ryo. How are you?" "Has Dee been bye? It's really important." "Well I'm not supposed to say anything but he might have stopped by and he might have hid his car out back and he might be hiding from the world in the attic. But it's just a thought." "Thank you." Ryo raced up the steps of the old church building and walked slowly to the attic door. He gently pushed it open. "Dee...?" "Old Penguin could never keep her mouth shut could she." Ryo looked over to a dark spot in the corner then walked to Dee who was leaned up against the wall in the darkness. He then sat down next to him. "Dee..." He whispered. Dee galnced up at Ryo through some of his hair, their eyes connecting. Dee's eyes were emitting pain and frustration, something Ryo hadn't seen very often.  
  
Nothings wrong Just as long as You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow Gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow Gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Dee finally sighed and began to talk. "R-Ryo. I...I'm sorry, about this morning. I'm just so stupid at times." "I saw that you went to visit Jess today. How was he?" "A little pissed, but that's a usual." "Dee...what was wro-" "Am I good enough for you?" "Wha-" "Why do you stay with me? Why do you tolerate me? I-I just don't deserve you, yet..." "Yet...what Dee?" "Yet your still with me. I mean...did you want this life? I think that I forced you into it somehow. You cant have the same life with me as you could with a...a..." "A woman?" "Yeah."  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try to turn back the tables  
  
"Dee...Listen to me. I don't care about this morning, I don't care about what anybody says, and I especially don't care about what my life would have been without you. Because if you weren't in my life I know what it would be like. I would be lonely, with no ones arms wrapped around when I fall asleep at night. No ones kiss to wake to. I would have no one. And don't say that you don't deserve me because I... well I don't deserve you. I was wondering why you stayed with me, why you didn't leave. Because I always pushed you away, afraid of what would happen if I opened myself up to you. But if I hadn't, I would have missed out on love."  
  
Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Lets rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Ryo reached out and laced his hand with Dee's bringing it up to his face. "I love you Dee. Nothing can change that. I don't care what others say, and I don't deserve better than you. Because nothing is better than you Dee. Nothing." Ryo gently kissed Dee then brushed away the hair hanging in Dee's face. "Ryo..." Dee looked up into Ryo's eyes. "I love you too." Ryo stood and pulled Dee up with him. "Let's go home Dee." ~ Mother watched the two get into Ryo's car and drive off. Back together again.  
  
Nothings wrong Just as long as You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow Gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow Gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) 


End file.
